Battles won
by Akiyezx
Summary: They finally made it! Inugami and Shimon-sama was defeated. Ririchiyo is finally relieved that she was able to save Miketsukami this time though she was badly injured during the battle. She goes home for a while to recover from her injuries but her love for Miketsukami will still go on.
1. Battles won

Everything's done now. We made it. Inugami's dead now and so is so Shimon-sama who seemed to be the mastermind of all these killings. Kagerou is gone now for the sake of everyone but we know that he'll be reincarnated somewhere once again and reunite with us. When the time happens that he appears again, Roromiya decided to be his SS guard and will protect him. She'll never let him be hurt again. It was fine with Watanuki. He knew how important Kage is to Roro-chan. He is the type of person who wants to protect everyone afterall and he is quite fond of Kagerou. Nobody will be calling us human chamberpots for now and Zange will be playing his games alone unti he comes back.

I was badly injured. Inugami wants Mike killed like the tragedy before so I put my life on line to protect him this time. Zange is physically and mentally worn out because of too much usage of his foreseeing powers. He said that it was just fatigue but we all know that there's so much more. Roromiya-chan is fine. Watanuki finally made it. He protected her with all his might saying he's finally grown into a strong delinquent. The rest is good and their injuries were not just as bad. Miketsukami felt useless because of what happened to me but I don't care. What's important now is we'll be together this time. I felt so happy. I love him. I really do. Always and I will, forever.

I woke up in an hospital room. I recognized the hospital and learned that is was the one located near our house so that means, I am home. The last memory I have is that I lost my consciousness after the fight. I was covered with blood that all of them even thought I will die. Soushi stayed by my side drenched with my blood all over him. As I lay down, he buried his face on my neck, sobbing. He kept on saying, "I love you Miss Ririchiyo. Please don't leave me." I placed my hand on the top of his head and whispered in his ear, "It doesn't matter if it is the previous or present Miketsukami. I love you not as the previous' substitute. I love you as Miketsukami. I love you. I won't leave you."

"I'm so proud of you." A voice came from a woman. It was my mother. She entered the room and together with some of my maids, brought everything I might need. My maids brought my breakfast to bed and assisted me as I sit on the bed. "Why is that?" I asked mom. She smiled. She sat beside me and got my bandages refreshed. My wounds are deep. I am so pale. It must be that I lost a lot of blood. "You made past of it. You are supposed to be dead right after the night parade, you know?" I was surprised by her answer. So she knew all along. I can't move both my arms so Mom did all the work. She told me how I was reborn all over again everytime I die. She kept dates and concluded that I always die at the age 15 every night parade.

"My bethrothed is dead." I looked at her eyes as I tell her. It was something I learned from Mike. Talking to someone while looking at their eyes. She just looked at me. Maybe a little startled of what I just did. "It's alright. He'll be born again." She answered while gesturing my maids to put away my the plates I used for breakfast. "Will I be his fiance' again?" I asked. I wonder if they'll consider my feelings for Miketsukami this time. "No. Your Dad and I know about you and Miketsukami-kun." She breathed. "Kun? Aren't you against us?" I asked. "He is the reason why you became this strong and your courage is from your willingness to protect him and to bein with him. I see no reason to be against your love." She answered without even thinking. After a while, I am so relieved.

I was left alone in my hospital room again. They made sure that I can get all the rest I'll need. Mom gave me a box before leaving. She said it was mine for a very long time. I opened it and it was full of letters! The letters are grouped. 3 groups. But they were all about Mike. So I loved him all the time! Every life I lived, he was there and I loved him. The first group is that I realized how much I love him right before I died. The second group is the previous life I had. Our love made it until we are dating before we died. The third group is- wait. It's not my handwriting. It was Soushi's! The date was four days ago. I'm still unconscious that time. He told me to get well so I could go back to Ayakashikan again. He tells me how much he missed me and how I made him happy with the last words I spoke to him.

Weeks passed and I was finally able to go home. I can move a lot now but can't walk for hours. It was due to the long confinement in the hospital so I got used on staying in bed. Miketsukami wrote me letters every week. He tells me about how they are doing. He said that Watanuki and Roro-chan has started dating. Zange is a lot better and started playing games again. He was a cheerful person so it's obvious. Nobara-chan is still the same. Yelling maniac everytime she sees cute girls. I wrote him back. I wrote about how my parents changed the way they look at us and how I miss all of them. My injuries and wounds just healed so it still might take time for me to go back.

It's a little bit sad. I spend my 16th birthday at home. My little sisters greeted me cheerfully as I received presents. Such thoughtful sisters. I hope they grow attached to other people. Unlike the way I grew, I had to use haughty words because of my loss of confidence to myself. I'm so detached but not until I met Mike. He gave me lessons to improve my communicating skills. My Father hugged me. "You've grown so much!" He said. Dad is actually the same as me. We don't know how to expose ourselves so we end up fighting, not knowing what right words to use. Oh, and I really did grow! It was obvious. I made four inches. I wonder if I can reach Mike's chin.

My parents made me stay for another month but Mike and I continued exchanging letters. He says that when I go back, he'll be my SS guard again and I will not be able to stop him. With or without contract, he's willing to serve me no matter what. I am ready to go. My things were all packed up and my maids were making all the arrangements in the terms of my transportation. I am able to be friends with them. They appeared to be frightened at first but they got friendlier with me after some time. They started having conversations with me and laugh easily with me. Thank you Miketsukami. You helped me a lot. I've changed a lot after meeting and falling inlove with you. I stepped in the car. I can see my parents and siblings waving goodbye to me. I'm coming. 


	2. Back to Ayakashikan

As I arrive, everyone was waiting for me. Nothing has changed. Roro-chan ran to hug me and everyone is smiling at me upon my return. Welcoming me, Zange and Sorinozuka patted my head. "Ooh! You're taller." Zange greeted me. I was taller than Roro-chan already. "Growing girls! Maniac! Nobara-chan eyeing my chest which has started growing too. She smirked and her eyeglass sparkled. She started running towards me, trying to poke me wherever her maniac finger touch. "Getting pumped up already." Sorinozuka laughed. I bumped into Watanuki while running. I was surprised. "You grew too!" I told him. He has grown so much that he is almost as tall as Kagerou. "As expected as a strong delinquent like me." He chirped with pride. I remembered Nobara-chan. She's after me a while ago right? Where is she? Then I saw-

Miketsukami. He stopped Nobara-chan from trying to maniac me. "Eh!" Nobara-chan protested. "You can't keep her by yourself!" She pouted. As I stared at him, his head turned at me. Our eyes met. Miketsukami. I missed you. A big smile broke into my face and I almost looked like crying for joy. His face changed into his usual want-to-cry face. We were like idiots. It was just two months but we looked like we haven't seen each other for years. He walked towards me and did his usual pose. Right knee down and face upwards. He held my hand and sweetly smiled. "Miss Ririchiyo, I'll aways be your dog no matter what. I'm very happy today. You're back." His voice soft and gentle. I placed my other hand to our linked hands and smiled back. "I'm happy too."

The time is fast huh? It was January when we fought Inugami. I spent February and March at home. So it's April already. Like before, I expect Miketsukami outside my room's door after I get ready for breakfast and school. But there's still no school so we had lazy days together. We decided to start dating. I told him to stop thinking that he's just a substitute of the previous Miketsukami. I'll love him the way he is now. As my lover, I allowed him to enter my room even I'm still asleep. I was so surprised that it made him very happy. I trust him not to do anything funny while I'm sleeping though. He sniffs and kisses me a lot. He told me to just call him Soushi. Days passed fast. I had a lot of fun. I also went for baths with Roro-chan and Nobara-chan. We also had games with Zange. Another month has passed.

One day, as I drink my coffee, Zange saw me alone and sat beside me. Soushi was out for a while because I asked him to get something in my room for me. Smiling, Zange whispered something. My eyes largened to what I just heard. "EH!?" That night, I pretended to be asleep. I kissed Soushi good night in the cheeks. "Sleep well Miss Ririchiyo." He answered back. He gestured like he wanted a kiss on the lips rather than the cheeks but my face reddened hard so I hid it already, acting fast asleep. After a while, Soushi went out of my room. I waited for a bit. After an hour he went back. He wore his normal clothes and his hair is still wet. To my surprise, he lied down beside me.

Soushi sleeps in my room! So we've been sleeping together all this time as Zange mentioned! Last night was a bizarre. After lying down beside me, he kissed me on the lips. Deep kiss. I wonder how hard I usually sleep because I don't even know what he's been doing every night. Pulling away my face from him, I acted like dreaming. I faced upwards and changed my position. I can feel his gaze on me. He got up from the bed. I thought he's going out of my room so I felt relieved. But to my dismay, he went back to my bed and placed himself on top of me! His hand cupped my face and I could feel his bare skin. He's topless! Maniac! "I wonder when you'll let me join you. It's silly. But the idea of it drives me crazy Ririchiyo." He whispered but I can clearly hear it. He settled for another deep kiss and slept on that position with his face buried on my neck that I can feel his breathing.

It was a miracle but I fell asleep too. When I woke up, Soushi is already in his room. "I want to take a bath with you today Chiyo-chan!" Roro-chan called out. I let her enter and we took a bath together. As I scrub her back for her, I remembered about what Soushi said last night. "Hey Roro-chan, have you and Watanuki-san do it?" I finally asked. I hid my face because I think it was an embarrasing question. "You mean the thing lovers do?" She asked. I just nodded, still hiding my face. "Watanuki blushes a lot. It takes him a lot of effort to even kiss me. So I did it to him." She prompted. "W-What?!" I stood up shocked. She nods. "Tell me everything!" My face is still red but I want to learn too!

"It's nothing to be embarrased about, Chiyo-chan. As long as you're sure that the person you are going to be with is the person you'll marry." Roro-chan started her lessons. "Actually, we can get married already. We're 16." She added. "So you mean the two of you are getting married soon?" My eyes shimmered as I asked. "We've been thinking about it. I'm older than you right? I'm turning 17 this month. That means I'm fine to do decisions on my own now." She turned to me. It was my turn to have my back scrubbed. I was so enlightened. I can be with Soushi anytime. Our love was proven since our past lives so I have nothing to worry about. After we finished our bath, we started to dress up. I have a plan. 


	3. Self train

The next morning, Soushi was in my room, cleaning up. When I got up, he scurried towards me as fast as he can with his usual pose. I told him to stop acting like my dog but he keeps on telling me that he wants it that way so I let him be. "Ririchiyo, Good morning. Need anything?" He beamed. I need to gather up my courage to join him so I need to start with the basics. Kissing. He held my hand and I looked at him. I removed my hand from his and put both to his broad shoulders. I am trying to act normal. "Good Morning," I looked down at him and inch by inch my face is getting nearer his face. "Soushi." I called as I focus on his eyes, fixing mine to his until our lips met.

I tried to make it intimate so I tilted my head and kissed him deeply until I can taste the coffee he drunk this morning in his mouth. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on the back of his head and played a fistful of hair. With that hand, I controlled his head. He became so stiff, his eyes still open. When he kissed back, it was me who stiffened. I can feel that I'm so red right now. Now what? I don't know how to end this but Soushi liked it! He took advantage of the kiss and now won't let me go. I stopped kissing him back so he stopped. "My morning is now really good." He broke in. I blushed harder. "Thank you Ririchiyo. I appreciate it." He added.

Every now and then, I tried to be the one who starts a kiss. Soushi was overjoyed to this but I still can't stop blushing afterwards. I'm really not into these stuff. I'm an introvert and I just can't get used to these. So far, I'm getting taller and taller that I was able to reach his ears. Roro-chan grew too. I wonder if Watanuki is still growing. He's grown into a fine young man though. Another month has passed and classes are starting. The three of us were still classmates. Roro-chan and I attracted a lot of guys. Several guys confessed to me already but I told them I have a Soushi. Watanuki is always watching after Roro-chan so nobody dared confessed to her.

For the summer break, we went to the usual beach we go. Another fun. Zange games hooray! Nobara-chan is very happy to see me and Roro-chan in our bathing suits again. "Good job!" She told me awhile ago while looking at my boobs. "Maniac!" I never thought that cleavage will enter my dictionary. Roro-chan has bigger but everyone got used to it so they were eyeing me this time. Soushi in his own perverted ways greeted me as well. "I like them Ririchiyo. You're turning into a wonderful woman!" Ugh. He always think I'm adorable so I got used to his compliments. He put sunblock on me. I can feel his appreciation to me of letting him do the favor. Don't worry Soushi. You'll have my everything someday.

Days are great. I asked Soushi if he enjoyed his childhood unlike the previous Miketsukami. He told me that he doesn't too so I tried to spoiled him in his child-form. I held him as we watched cartoons, went for a walk and played in the playground. I cooked for him the foods I enjoyed as a child and we sat on the grass and tickled each other. I let him sleep and eat on my lap and sleep on my bed acting like I never knew he always sleep there. I tucked him to bed with me and hugged him as he curled in my arms. He's like a baby brother. Well, all my siblings are girls so I better enjoy having a brother for awhile. I hope he's enjoying it. But in that form, no kisses in lips because that image would be awkward. I need to act as an older sister rather than a lover.

Pretending siblings are over. We went back to the lovey-dovey. It's August already. We started staying longer on his room rather than in my room. To make it even, I slept in the first day in his room. I actually just pretended to be one but he wants it too. I slept on his chest while he was holding me. When he realized that I doze off already, he carried me to his bed. His bed is smaller than mine, forcing us to touch each other. To make him more excited, as I pretend asleep, I called out his name. "Soushi. Soushi." I called out weakly. "I'm here Ririchiyo. I'm always here." He wrapped me in an embrace and I hugged him back. I heard his faint giggling like of a child.

We were wondering if Kagerou is fine. We missed the way he call us Human Chamberpots or Human Toilets. We missed how everything turns cheery when he suddenly appears, forcing us to accept his souvenirs from where he came from and defining everyone whether they are a masochist or a sadist. Everytime he comes to visit, he'll be clinging to Zange and both of them will turn the whole Ayakashikan noisy and snappy. As his fiance' from a long time ago, I had feelings for him too. Imagining that we'll be great together and make everyone happy especially our parents. His mask is always hiding his beautiful face. Long ago, I wanted to take it off for him. Accepting him wholly without masks or anything. Long ago. 


	4. Getting more intimate

Soushi got sick. It's a very rare occassion so I skipped class just to be with him. "Are you feeling better?" I asked him after he consumed his medicine. "Don't worry Ririchiyo. This is just a cold." He smiled as he answered. I let out a sigh. I felt him shaking and shivering badly. The sheets are not enough to keep him warm. I made him sit. "Can you take off your clothes?" I worried. He nods but turned out that he really can't. I helped him take off his buttoned shirt. What should I do know? I thought. "Close your eyes Soushi." I demanded him. "Ririchiyo." He called out as he did. I took off my shirt as well. But it won't do the trick fast so I also took off my upper undergarment. I joined him under the covers and let him feel my warmth.

I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was already awake. "I'm well now. Thank you Ririchiyo." He beamed. "I did not expect you'll do this far just to make me well." He added. What is he saying? Damn! I hid my upper body with the covers. "Did you look while I'm sleeping?" My face is red in embarrasment. I just want him to feel warm but I also fell asleep so I forgot to go after he stopped shivering. "I can't help it. It was so warm that I looked." Soushi apologized but he doesn't really look sorry. I hid my face too to hide how red it is like a tomato. To my surprise, he tugged the cover away and pulled me close. His hands were on my back. They burned in my bare skin. "You're so beautiful Ririchiyo. You're always so soft and you smells so nice." Soushi teased as he sniffs my hair.

I think I need to get used to this. If I want to be able to join him someday, I need to be strong. If I won't, I might not be able to do it and embarrasment might go first. Soushi is still sniffing me. His nose is going down. It slid from the my forehead and now buried to my neck. His hands were still burning on my back. I inhaled deeply and took a lot of courage. I grabbed one of his hands that made him stop from sniffing me. He looked at me and smiled. "What is it Ririchiyo?" He asked. Shaking, I placed the grabbed hand on my chest. My heart is beating strong. When I looked in his eyes, they were interesting. For the first time I saw them curious. He opened his mouth partially and I waited for what he's about to say.

"May I touch?" He finally asked. Childish-like tone though. The idea of him touching my breasts made me blush. Nobara-chan used to grope them when we were only the three of us together with Roro-chan in the bath. So I let him. He sat up and made me sit too. The covers are still covering them though so he gently slid them down to my waist, revealing my naked upper body. I can't look at him so he touched my chin to make me look up. "Don't be scared Ririchiyo. I'll be gentle." I smiled at him nervously. He placed his hands on my shoulders and slid them until they reached my breasts. He caressed them as gentle as he could as if stopping himself from squeezing them. I stiffened. He looked at me happily. "You're so soft and warm. You're skin is great Ririchiyo." He said. He covered me again with the covers and we snuggled on the bed for awhile afterwards.

Days passed again like breeze. So fast and unstoppable. September. I am working up for my asthma. I started going to jogs with Watanuki. He says that I'm fast but my endurance is a little bit short. In school, I joined the track and field running. I gained new friends there. Roro-chan tried to come with us during jogs, but she ends up getting left behind stores. She literally can't stop eating. Everytime I got home, Soushi is waiting by the gate with a bottled water and a towel. I would jog towards him and kiss him then he'll wipe my sweat. "Soushi, why don't you jog with us sometime?" I suddenly asked. "No Ririchiyo, if you brought me with you, I won't be able to let you be tired out so I'll end up carrying you." He laughed. That's creepy.

We had a tour in school. Roro-chan wants to go so I decided to go too. Soushi was a little upset because he can't go with us. He whimpered the night before like a dog just to make me change my mind. "I'll be back soon. It's just for three days." I assured him. As I kissed him good night he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "There'll be no good night kisses for three days." He said. "It's just for two nights actually. I'll be back by the third night." I winked. He let out a sigh. He really doesn't want me to go that bad. He's becoming possessive. I guess I'll make up for those nights beforehand so I gestured at him to lie in my bed with me and he did.

I kissed him two more for the two nights that I'll be out. "I want more though." He teased. He's kinda cute everytime he teases me so I leaned towards him. We made out on the bed. It's the first time we made out so I tried my best to cope up with his kisses. It feels heavy that we both ran out of breath. After the long making out, I panted. "I wonder how hard I'll make you pant someday." He whispered. He's teasing again! I laughed and hit him on the shoulder. "Stop teasing me!" I protested. He smiled back and hugged me till I fell asleep.

The tour felt so nice. We went to different places with our classmates. "I'm hungry Chiyo-chan." Roro-chan told me as she placed a hand on her stomach. Roro-chan is always hungry so I prepared myself. This is so fun! I'm finally enjoying my childhood. I had never gone to tours before because I always wanted to be alone. Roro-chan told me that it was her second time. She wants to train herself to get used to people and control her emotions more. We checked for souvenirs at some shops. There's a lot of them! Carved items, pusheens, food, dolls and other more items. Roro-chan bought a lot. She said she wants to give everyone a souvenir just like Kagerou always do. I want to remember this event so I got myself a pairing keychain. During the nighttime, Roro-chan gets cold so I hugged her the way Soushi hugs me during cold nights.

Just as planned, we returned home the third evening. We are so tired that after Roro-chan gave everyone souvenirs we went to sleep as soon as we could. I want to stay at Soushi's room so I slept there. We had copies of keys to each other's room so we can sneak inside my room and his everytime we wanted to. I slept soundly. I haven't seen Soushi so he must be taking a shower. I also can hear the splashing of water in his bathroom as I sleep in his bed. After an hour, I felt a cold hand on my face. I felt drops of water drop on my face so I opened my eyes. "You're here Ririchiyo. I'm so glad." It was Soushi's face smiling as he always do. He was resting on top of me. His hair is still wet and wait, what? I rubbed my eyes to take a better look at Soushi. 


	5. Teasings and Asthma

I got goosebumps. He's not wearing anything. "Put on something, won't you?!" I screamed. "What's the problem Ririchiyo? It's alright, I won't do anything funny." He assured me. I still haven't changed my clothes so I'm still a little sweaty from the transportation on my way home. I know he noticed it so he was looking hard at me, choosing the right words to say. "Do you want me to change your clothes for you?" He finally asked, hoping I'd let him do I shrugged. There's no way I'd let him do that! "Well, atleast remove them so you won't get sick." He returned. What the hell? His pervered mind is functioning today. I pushed him away and got up to go to my room to sleep. I'm so tired. I need a break from his teasings.

October. Soushi seems a little detached lately. While we were walking on the corridor, I tugged his suit. "Hey Soushi. Is something wrong?" I asked. He was looking away before looking at me. "I just feel sorry." I was puzzled from his answer. "I'm sorry for keeping on teasing you. I thought that way you'll be more ready to have me. But actually, that makes you push me away. I'm so sorry Ririchiyo." He finally admitted. I was shocked upon his answer. So that's why he's keeping on teasing me. His training me. He wants to join me already and be one with me.

I embraced him. "No." I cried. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You're always ready for me but I'm not." I breathed. "I want you Soushi. I want you. I'm just not ready yet." I cleared. "It's alright." He smiled at me and patted my head. "Please train me more Soushi." I pleaded. At first he was surprised but then he told me that wanting him to train me made him happy. He pulled my face for a kiss. A long intimidating kiss. "Lovey dovey on the corridor, huh?" Nobara-chan gave us a despising look. "You jealous?" Renshou suddenly appeared from nowhere and laughed at Nobara-chan. They sure will make a great couple. But before embarassing myself more, I dragged Soushi in my room so that we'll have the privacy of savouring our moments together.

Track and field. My asthma is getting better. My doctor told me that I had a big chance of getting rid of my asthma. I've gotten stronger. Watanuki even mentioned that my endurance became better too. "Someone's in good shape! Maniac!" Nobara-chan chirped as I let her hug me and enjoy. Roro-chan agreed and asked me if I can help her do a diet so that she'll be in good shape too. I just nod at them happily and got dressed afterwards. I saw Soushi and run towards him. "I love you Soushi! I really really do." I giggled as I reached him and tag along. "I love you too Ririchiyo" He beamed. "But why are you so happy?" He noticed. "My asthma's almost gone." I answered cheerfully. "It's good then, but actually I haven't seen you attacked by it." He admitted. "Well, as a kid I almost died when I fatigued myself and was attacked." I replied.

Soushi started training me more. He used his woman form to teach me. I'm doing a great job though because I got used to start the kisses between us. I'm even more comfortable around him now. I can also expose what I'm thinking about clearer than before and can apologize while looking directly to the person's eyes. Soushi was happy and told me that he can't train me anymore. Everything is upon my hands now whether I'll be ready to accept him or not. He also told me that he can wait for me because I'm still young and growing. I'm still even a highschooler. I am so relieved about what he said and settled on just kissing and sleeping with him for now.

Ayakashikan. Our past lives never made it this far and so does the previous me and Miketsukami's love. Our ages were not the same when we met again each other but after we made past of the night parade, our ages went back the way they are in our past lives. Soushi is 22 and I turned 16. He was born on December 19 and I on February 21. I looked at the mirror and noticed that I did changed in some ways. I'm fuller and taller but my eyes remained round and I maintained my hair's length. I'm skinny as a child but now I can already satisfy a man. And that man, I want it to be Soushi.

We played games last night as a celebration for the halloween. Roro-chan and I was dressed according to Nobara-chan's plan. We always become her dolls during celebrations like this. We enjoyed the night as November rolled in. I'm excited. What's in store? We played Zange's games again. We were so full and stayed up all night. I realized that they have become my second family. Nobara-chan, Renshou and Zange as my parents while Watanuki and Roro-chan felt like my siblings already. And the most important is Soushi, my lover. We carved pumpkins and decorated our rooms with scary stuff. We had so much fun and I grew tired. Being Nobara-chan's models of daring outfits worned me out and Roro-chan. 


	6. Getting busy

Soushi's birthday is next month and I already have decided what to give him. I smiled as I thought of the idea about how is it going to end up like. I want to make him happy and it's the least thing I can do for him. I'm still young so it's not definitely about making his dream come true yet. I woke up unusually early today. The sky is still dark as the moon and stars shone beautifully and restlessly. Crickets can be heard chirping not too far. I went out Soushi's room and took a walk in the garden. Surprisingly, I spotted Renshou and Nobara-chan. I took a better look and just realized they were kissing! Nobara-chan is pressed against a tree and Renshou kisses her. I knew it! Something's happening between them. Nobara-chan is always being forced by her parents to get herself a groom and I won't be shocked if she choose Renshou as the groom. I left as soon as possible. I better give them privacy.

Renshou is a kind guy. He's the second closest guy to me other than Soushi. When I started to change, he's always the first one to notice. I usually just think of him as a neighbor when I was younger but realized that he was something more. I can call him a close friend of mine and I wanted him to be happy with Nobara-chan. Winter break will come soon next month so it's expected to be a lot colder than the previous months. Every morning I make coffee for me and Soushi. He is always panicking though when I pour the hot water for him. He'll be like in his usual form saying, "Let me do it Ririchiyo." but I always just ignore him and do it on my own. I also want him to act more just of a lover. He may serve me but I want him to let me serve for him too.

Examinations came up. Every exam, Roro-chan, Watanuki and I go cramming together. When I look at them, they're pretty steamy. Just to think that they are ahead of me and Soushi is an enough explanation of how they act. I don't have any problems at school though. I can cope up to my academics better than the others though my parents always think it's still not enough. And communicating to my classmates is not even an issue already. At times like this, Soushi and I don't go out a lot for dates. We go out for shopping sometimes but the cold weather kept up indoors.

I stay late and watch Soushi sleep every weekends after I'm done cramming. He knows I like watching him so he'd always wait for me to finish my homeworks and sleep on my lap. This simple savouring of moments makes my heart race until now. As he sleep, I'll call out his name and play with his hair. He's so handsome. His pale blond hair and pale skin reminded me of snow. If we had a kid, I want him to look just exactly the same as him. I wonder if he'll be a fox too or an atavist like me but I guess I'll love our kid whatever he may look like or what ability he may possess as long he's our kid. Ours.

I scratched my head as I can't believe what's happening right now. November is over?! No way! I looked at the calendar and it's not lying. I bit my lip nervously and- "Ririchiyo." Soushi called me and it was noticeable how happy he is today. "What's the matter Ririchiyo?" He beamed. He's beaming again and I don't know what to do. I fidgeted for awhile and- "You're as adorable as always Ririchiyo." He sparkled. Taking note that I don't usually fidget over something. I stared at him for a while but my face turned red before I was able to ask. He became puzzled and place a finger on his chin and tried to figure out what I am wanting to ask. His eyes finally went back to mine and "As long as I'm with you Ririchiyo, my birthday won't be even happier." He stated. I was taken aback by his answer and finally broke a smile. I knew he'd say that.

I went shopping before going home. I had Roro-chan with me for advice so that shopping today won't be a waste. I want to look pretty on Soushi's birthday so we picked up a dress. It was a short dress reaching my upper thigh with a lot of details on every end. It's decent and has the same color of my eyes with no sleeves. I wonder what to buy next when Roro-chan spoke up. "Are you planning to do it for his birthday Chiyo-chan?" She asked out of nowhere. We've been open to each other so I told her my plan. "Then I'll give you something." She winked. I can't believe that she have those but I realized that she was right. I need things like those to keep safe yet enjoy Soushi. Making Soushi the one to adjust is not a good idea so It'll have to be me.

Winter break are supposed to be late December but it became earlier than I thought. Tomorrow is Soushi's birthday so I need to get ready. I'm still lying down on the floor in Soushi's room because it is warm there. The heater sure is nice. I have one too in my room but I want to be with Soushi. "Ririchiyo, here." He called. He wants me to lie down on his lap. I'm getting lazy so I crawled. He laughed at the sight and sniffed me when I rest my head on his lap. He actually haven't changed at all, always sniffing me. Everytime he leans forward I know that he wants me to kiss him. It's an obsession of him, getting kissed over and over again. Sometimes he'll tease me a lot and I had to cope up.

It's his birthday! We celebrated it with everyone and I wore the dress I bought the other day with Roro-chan. When I went out wearing the dress, I caught everyone's attention especially Nobara-chan. She kept on yelling "Maniac!" as her eyeglasses sparked endlessly. I took note of Soushi's expression. He blushed at the sight of me. Finally, his pale face picked a little color today. The celebration ended late so the sun's about to go down already when we went back to our rooms. This is it. We rested for a while as I tease him that he's growing old already. He's 23 and in the next February, I'll turn 17. 


	7. Birthday Present

"Soushi." I finally called. He looked at me and smiled. "What is it Richiyo?" His face seemed contented already. "I'll let you make love to me tonight." I said as I looked seriously at him. He continued smiling for a while as if thinking that I was joking. But when he realized that I was completely serious, he stared at me with his manly eyes and carried me to bed. We made out. His kisses were accompanied by his tongue. He invaded my mouth and I could feel his hands traveling into my breasts. We sat up as he started removing my clothes. I was wearing a one piece dress so it took him just a while to take it off and he did all the job. He unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he can as if thinking that I might still change my mind if he did not move fast. I don't know if it was just me but he looks like almost frenzied tonight.

His face is serious and his eyes were fixed on me. Only me. I'm still wearing my underwears and he still has his pants. He trapped me with his arms as he started kissing every part of my body. My face was now red but I can't turn back now. He was pressing hard against me and I could feel him that I can't help but panic a little. I shivered everytime he nibbled something ticklish and he loved them that he nibbled more. When he got down to my breasts, he unsnapped the bra and sniffed me. I can't help it but I protested as he suddenly sucked on them. Noticing me protesting, he kissed me once more and went back to sucking. I felt embarassed. I couldn't imagine that I'd be experiencing these things. But I felt happy bacause Soushi is enjoying my present. I stopped protesting and bit my lip.

With his eyes closed, I just watched him do what he wants. He's like a scavenger devouring me. Suddenly I felt alarm! He finally removed his pants and boxers. Now he's naked. I can see the whole him clearly. He's got a nice figure, slender body and everything. When I saw him, I really thought of turning back. I don't know if I'll be able to handle him! He went to his position and I felt like crying. I felt a hand cupped my face. "Ririchiyo, I'm sorry if I become a bit rough." It was Soushi. He wants me to think about this more. "I may not be able to control myself if you'd let me." He added. I'm glad that he still considers me but I knew that he wanted this badly for a long time already so I pulled his face close and kissed him. "Please take care of me." I smiled, permitting him to do what he wants with me.

Soushi took off my last covering. I closed my eyes and surrendered everything to him. He moved my legs apart and tasted me. When he was already contented, he kissed me once more to let me have a taste of myself too. He placed a finger inside me and I moaned. I can feel that he is delighted with my moans. He then fit himself. He moved my legs more apart and positioned me to make thrusting easier. "I love you Ririchiyo." He whispered to my ear. "I love you too Soushi." I answered back. I can feel his head in my entrance and I started to feel nervous. After he breathe, he entered me. It was crazy! My head is about to go blank. I moaned and called his name as he move inside back and forth me.

I don't know what to do. It's so painful for me. He kept on moving and moving while I don't know where to put my hands. We pant as we go on. Thankfully I got rid of my asthma. My workouts also helped endure the pain I'm having right now. Soushi's not growing tired! How long can I do this? I asked myself, still moaning and panting in pain. Soushi changed position. His eyes are still closed and we are both sweaty. He wants to go deeper inside me. He pulled my hips closer to him and I felt his strength. He went on entering me again and it was more painful than before! I wonder how deep was he able to go because it made me curl in pain. As I curl, Soushi finally noticed it. "You'll feel pleasure too later Ririchiyo." He assured me. I nod and he continued.

It took some time but I did felt pleasure. It felt so good. Being one with Soushi is the best thing that has happened to me. He finally stopped for a while. He was still deep inside me though. He's big and I'm certain that he was almost 6 inches long that made me curious about how I was able to handle it. "Is there a problem Soushi?" I asked. I was still out of breath so my voice is very weak. "Ririchiyo." He called. "I'm cuming." He said as he pulled my hips more and thrust himself deeper inside me. "What's cum- AAAH!" Before I was able to finish my question, I felt being filled by sticky fluids coming from Soushi and it's not stopping! "I can't stop it Ririchiyo!" Soushi apologized as he can do nothing but thrust more and more inside me as he cum.

We ended up doing it all night. Soushi stops when he's tired but eventually goes back into it after recovering. He even let me do it by placing me on top of him as he caress my breasts and everything. We slept when it's almost morning. I can tell that he had a great time because he slept so soundly. I'm so tired. This is definitely the longest night of my life. Happy Birthday my beloved Soushi. I love you and I will always. We had our clothes on again. We might catch a cold if we don't. I realized that Soushi cums a lot. If Roro-chan did not gave me pills, I'm pretty sure I'll get pregnant. I might even have twins with just this night though. 


	8. Dreaming together

I woke up and saw Soushi watching me sleep. He is still in his serious face. What now? Beg for another night stand huh? "Will you get pregnant?" He suddenly asked. He must have remembered that he haven't used any protection last night. "No, I won't. Roro-chan gave me pills for last night." I assured him. He then hugged me hard and held my hands before looking again at me. "Let's get married after you turn 18." He proposed. A tear fell from my eye. I've never cried before but hearing a proposal from Soushi brought tears of joy in my eyes. "I will! I will." I accepted. I continued crying because of joy and he wiped them away for me.

It's a little childish but Soushi told me everything he wants. He wants to marry me after I turn 18 and have kids with me. Just like his dream, he wants to have a family. A family is something he never had. He said he wants to have a boy first with my eyes. Then he praised me about last night because I was able to handle him although he admitted that he was already crazed out. Being pervert again, he buried his face on my chest and sniffed my scent. I let him be and I petted him as if he was a baby. "Have you been thinking about making love to me?" I asked out of curiousity. "I do. I've always thought how wonderful that would be." He answered honestly. "Then, did you enjoy last night?" I am blushing right now, hoping that he really did. "I loved it Ririchiyo. Next time I'll be a bit harder though." He teased. So that means he was still being gentle last night?! I almost wasn't able to cope up with him that time! I was already tired out but he still kept on going! I wonder how hard it'll be for me if he make it harder.

We got up. I had a hard time walking because my thighs are shaking. It's normal for the first timers I guess. As I took a bath, I saw Soushi's marks all over my body. He didn't even leave any part untouched and it made my face red. I'm still tired. I went to bed after taking a bath and doze off. I fell asleep and forgot about the time. "Chiyo-chan must have exhausted herself celebrating Soushi's birthday last night." Zange said. I can hear him as I sleep. I thought it was a dream so I just continued sleeping. When I woke up it was already evening but I'm not in my room. I was in Soushi's! "I must have tired you out." Soushi apologized. He mentioned that I haven't eaten anything until now so he fed me.

I went home together with Soushi. Mother warmly welcomed us but Father was still a little bit awkward. I told him to be homey since my family already know that we are officially dating. I showed him around the place and spend Christmas and New Year with him. He was exceptionally happy because he can now imagine of how it feels like to have a family. My sisters got along with him and he played with them in his child-form. We stopped being lovey dovey at home because I found it embarassing in front of my younger sisters because they were still children and are not suppose to see adult things. We stayed here until it was late January.

We went back to Ayakashikan. We had new companions, children mostly like me when I first entered this place. Renshou told me, Roro-chan and Watanuki that we can now be SS guards if we wanted to. Soushi does not want me to become an SS for now but he trained me in fighting every now and then. I can't do bunshin like him so I never won against him but speed has become my strength. My horns have grown and I had a better figure. 


End file.
